Weapons
by Croc9400
Summary: President Snow is in the past. Looking for good people to be in the hunger games. He sees Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics, and believes they are the perfect weapons for the hunger games. He kidnaps them. Now, they're weapons in the 74th annual hunger games. It could change everything. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Hey peeps! This story just popped into my head and I thought, "that's perfect! I've always wanted to do a Lab Rats/Hunger Games story. I was dying to post this story, but I told myself I needed to post another chapter of Avalanche Rewritten so I did. Now I'm finally getting around to posting this. As of now, enjoy this story, and I don't own Lab Rats or The Hunger Games. Oh and if you haven't watched Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. you should. The show is awesome! I love it and I haven't even seen the Avengers. It's on Tuesdays at 8 on ABC. There's only been two episodes and they're on demand on most cable boxes and they're both on the ABC app. Watch it! You'll love it! Also watch the trailer for Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit. That looks good too._**

The lab rats, Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport, weren't in 2013 anymore. They were in 4065, being prepared for the hunger games. They weren't competing in the games, they were a part of the capital's sick game. The games had been going on for about a week now. There was 5 competitors left. It was almost their time, they could easily be killed.

Lets go back in time a bit. Scientists had finally cracked time travel, and President Snow was the first to try it out. He was looking for weapons from the or someone to prevent what was suppose to happen after the 74th annual hunger games.

He had chosen the correct time in history. Well, not exactly. He had gone back to 2020, where he met there three famous adults with superhuman abilities. They were famous, and too difficult to get to at that time, but he thought that if he went back a few years, he could capture them, and bring them to his hunger games.

President Snow had travel to the correct time. 2013. He sent for his peacekeepers to help him kidnap the bionic children. It was going to be difficult taking them from their own home, but better raise havoc in the family, instead of the school or something.

His peacekeepers were all over the lawn, ready to run inside and grab the bionic kids when given the command. Snow knocked on the front door. It took a minute, but a young girl opened the door. Snow recognized her as one of the bionic children.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I am here from the," Snow had to think, "Panem Academy! I am here to speak with Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport"

"Come inside, sir. I'll go get my brothers. " Bree moved away from the door, revealing the inside

"No. I think I'll stay out here. I don't go inside other people's homes" Snow answered.

"Ok..." Bree said. She turned and walked into the house. Within a minute she was back with her two brothers. The only thing that he realized that was noticeably different, is that was that Chase was a lot shorter now than he was in 2020.

"Hello sir," Chase said, "what's your name?"

"My name is Snow. President Snow." Snow signaled for his peacekeepers just as Chase found him in his mental database. This man was no good.

"Guys run!" Chase yelled as the peacekeepers started entering the house. Adam, Bree, and Chase were surrounded by peacekeepers. The three stood back to back, all in fighting stances. They may not get along well, but they were still family. And this family, never went down without a fight. Everyone knew that.

Then there was a gunshot, and a boy hitting the ground. Bree collapsed down next to him. Chase then looked down at his older brother.

"Adam. It's ok. It's going to be ok" Bree assured him, whilst holding his hand. Snow came through the crowd a peacekeepers. Chase immediately stepped between him and his siblings.

"Chase," Snow began, "just come with me. And we shall heal your brother. If you don't agree, we'll just leave him here to die. You make the decision"

Snow backed up into the crowd of peacekeepers. Chase knelt down on the other side of his brother, and took the hand Bree wasn't holding.

"Should we go?" Chase said in a low whisper.

"I think we may have to" Bree said.

"But if you can get down to the lab..."

Bree cut him off, "we're surrounded by 150 men. I'm not going to be able to get out without using my bionics"

"I think you might have to" Chase said. Suddenly Adam started gasping for air.

"We have to choose now!" Chase yelled. They both looked at Adam's pale face. Bree put her hand over her older brother's bleeding stomach, and Chase wrapped his arm around his older sister. She rested her head on his shoulder then said, "we'll do it. We'll go."

"Excellent!" Snow came back through the crowd. Immediately after he did peacekeepers started grabbing them. They pulled Bree and Chase apart, and away from their older brother. Bree screamed his name before she was dragged out the front door. Chase was dragged outside soon after. He looked around the property for his sister. She was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" Chase asked. His question wasn't answered. He was just thrown to some other peacekeepers.

Inside, many peacekeepers were running to save Adam's life. They quickly removed the bullet. They lifted his shirt and rubbed healing cream over the wound. His breathing slowly steadied, until it was stable again. Snow put his hand on the boy's chest, along with the rest of the peacekeepers. Then they all disappeared from the living room, and appeared in a rose garden.

**_How was that? Awesome right. I did that in under ten minutes. I feel proud. I'm working on the cover picture. Anywho, the story is going to take place in Panem from now on. Woohoo! Until the next chapter, follow, favorite, and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_How did you like the first chapter? Regardless whether you hated it or not I'm writing a second one! Ha! You can't stop me haters! Oh and you wanna know something sad? There's this boy, that I have a crush on, and yesterday I found out that he has a girlfriend! Ugh! At least I found out from a friend of mine, who does karate with him, and not from the guy himself. Imagine how horrible it would have been if I had found out from him?! Ok. I'm going to stop telling you my sob story and let you read._**

Peacekeepers were still holding Bree and Chase who had appeared in the rose garden only minutes before. When Adam appeared they signed in relief, then started struggling again.

"You know what to do," Snow said. He walked along, picked a rose, and pinned it to his shirt. His weapons were being dragged and carried out of his private garden. The only reason he needed these weapons were because of a tribute-to-be. She was going to be competing in the 74th hunger games in a few weeks, and she would win along with her district partner. Then they would start a rebellion and eventually subvert Panem. And that could not happen.

Adam, Bree and Chase were dragged into the mansion. Adam was unconscious and Bree and Chase were struggling to get to him. They couldn't escape the peacekeepers. They were dragged through a grand entrance hall with beautiful chandeliers and staircases. Chase was dragged up one of the staircases, while Bree and Adam were dragged toward a small wooden door under the staircase.

"CHASE!" Bree screamed for him. She continued yelling his name until he was pulled up the stairs, around the corner, and out of sight.

The little wooden door was opened and Adam and Bree were dragged inside. Inside was just a tiny jail cell. After dealing with many locks and codes the cell was opened. Adam and Bree were dragged inside. Bree's ankle was attached to a long chain that was anchored to the center of the room. Peacekeepers restrained her as they bound Adam's wrists together behind his back with metal, steel cuffs. They then chained the cuffs to a metal loop on the wall. The chain was about four feet long so when the peacekeepers let go of him, he fell to the ground.

"ADAM!" Bree shouted. The peacekeepers near Adam exited the cell. The ones holding Bree let her drop to the ground. She gave them all a Bree Davenport Death Stare as they locked the various locks on the cell door. She continued staring at them until the last had filed out the wooden door, and closed it. Then she crawled over to her brother as fast as she could. She laid her head on his chest to make sure he was alive. Sure enough she heard a heart pounding and lungs breathing. She exhaled loudly as she rested on her big brother's chest. Slowly, but surely she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase was dragged up the stairs and around the corner. The first thing he had noticed when he arrived was that this mansion smelled strongly of blood and roses. The room he was dragged into smelled even more strongly of blood and roses.

He had been brought into a study. There was a chair**_(A/N this is going to WEIRDEST thing ever, but hey. Panem is weird.)_** on what looked like roller coaster tracks. The tracks led into a closet, and Chase didn't even want to think of where it led from there. He was sat in the chair, and his legs were strapped to it with wire ties. There were no armrests so his hands were wire tied to the back of the chair. Then one of the peacekeepers gave him a smiled, and pressed a red button on the desk.

The closet door swung open and the chair sped backward. Chase screamed. Once inside the closet the door swung closed, but Chase didn't stop. He went plummeting down a steep drop. He continued going until he didn't have enough speed to move anymore. Then about ten feet in front of him bars came down, then a steel door came up from the floor, then one from the side of the room. Finally, he was surrounded by lasers. One wrong move, and he would lose a limb. Chase did the only thing he felt he could do. Cry for help.

* * *

Bree woke up to the sound of someone screaming. She looked down at her brother, who was still unconscious. It was times like these when she really wished she had Chase's bionic hearing. The scream didn't sound like a scream of terror or pain, but a cry for help. Bree was almost certain it was Chase. He sounded like he was only a few feet from them. She got off Adam's and tried to stand up. She could, but the ceiling was low. She sat back down, and leaned against the wall.

About an hour later, the door was opened, and a tray of food was slid inside their cell. On it were two apples, a loaf of bread, and two small glasses of water. Bree ripped a piece of the bread off, and took a bite. It tasted so good. It felt like she hadn't eaten in YEARS.

She sat in silence pondering over what happened. She wasn't as smart as Chase, but she was decently smart. Yet she couldn't come up with any explanation for this. The screaming continued, and she just couldn't take it. She placed the bread back on the tray, and placed her hands over her ears. It killed her to here her younger brother scream.

* * *

_A gunshot went off, and then there was a searing pain in my stomach. I collapsed on the floor, and Bree immediately grabbed my hand, assuring me it was ok. Everything was getting hazy. I heard my younger siblings whispering above me after Chase gripped my other hand. Then there was another gunshot, and Chase's grip on my hand loosened. I heard Bree yell for him. I tried to say something, I tried to move to see my brother, but I couldn't move at all._

_Then there was another gunshot went off, and Bree's grip loosened. I tried to shout her name, to keep her grip strong, to keep her and my younger brother alive, but I couldn't. Then the men in white picked me up, and made me look down at my dying siblings. I couldn't do anything. They were both lying there. Bree was gasping for air, and Chase was moving at all. I continued to try and scream and escape, but I couldn't even move._

_I was still being forced to stare down at them when Chase's body pixelated and disappeared. Bree's body was close behind. I continued fighting against the invisible force, but I couldn't do anything. It was too strong. I was helpless._

**_How was that? This is the end of chapter 2 and I'm still going! Oh and I know that roller coaster chair thing is weird, but like I said before, it's Panem. It's weird. Until chapter 3, follow, favorite, and review!_**


End file.
